


Binding Ties

by lil_1337



Category: Full Metal Panic, Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://nightengale.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nightengale.livejournal.com/"><b>nightengale</b></a> to belatedly celebrate her day and because she asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Ties

Souske Sagara loved his adopted parents with the same singled mindedness he did everything. His fathers, known elsewhere in the multiverse as Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell the saviors of Earth and the colonies, had been good to him. He’d always had plenty to eat, a clean place to sleep and a space to call his own. They’d raised him with the most up to date knowledge of weaponry, guerrilla warfare, mecha piloting, and stealth tactics that every well rounded young man should have and he was grateful for it. More than once it had saved his life and the lives of his comrades. Souske even appreciated that they took time out of their busy schedules as top flight Preventers agents to come and visit him. He considered it an honor on the level of an inspection and mission update from the Captain herself.

What he could do without, however, was the noise; specifically the sounds of moaning, groaning along with the occasional crash of broken furniture that emanated from the bedroom every night. It was the reason his room at home had been soundproofed and one of the reasons he had joined the crew of the _Tuatha de Danaan_ when it was offered to him. Souske had hoped, based on the research he had conducted on male sexual prowess and aging, that his fathers would have decreased not only their frequency of their encounters, but the intensity as well. Popular culture in form of advertisements for erectile dysfunction treatments paralleled the medical information he had found. Sadly, it appeared that his parents were once again the exceptions that proved the rule.

It was way past nine o’clock according to Souske’s internal time sense and yet he was wide awake. There was no doubt that his performance would be reduced by at least three percent if he did not got have his required eight hours of sleep. He lay on the futon which he had moved into the living room for the duration of the visit and pondered his options. Was it possible to have himself recalled to the sub though it would leave Chidori unguarded for a short period of time? He considered asking Kurtz to fill in but the last time Souske had talked to his friend Kurtz had mentioned that he was taking some time off for play time with the major. This struck Souske as strange as there were no war games that scheduled, but he assumed it must be something Mao and Kurtz had arranged informally to keep their skills sharp. Perhaps they would let him join in as they often worked in concert when on a mission.

In the event of a failure he would need a back up plan. His fathers had taught him never to have just one and he felt it was advice to live by. Moving in with Chidori for the duration of the visit was unfeasible as it could not be known that they were anything more than classmates. Thus far he had managed to be quite subtle in his methods, but staying with her would destroy all of Souske’s careful machinations to appear to be just another high school student. There was also the concern, of course, that Chidori was a delicate young woman with sensibilities to match. It would be painful for both of them if he was to inadvertently see or do something that would be ungentlemanly.

Perhaps, instead, he should contact Aunt Relena and see if she could have an emergency that only his fathers could handle, though he would feel bad about cutting their vacation short. As a soldier himself Souske understood the importance of rest and relaxation between missions to help optimize performance. He did find having his fathers around to be a pleasant experience as long as he was not privy to their nocturnal activities. There was also the matter of an unfulfilled promise of a visit to the amusement park as well as an introduction to Chidori and the new friends Souske had made.

The knock on the door brought Souske upright into a crouch before he was even aware he was doing it. He dove for the door as a second knock echoed through the apartment. A quick glance through the peephole revealed a nervous young man in the uniform of a local delivery service. He burst through the door gun in hand causing the courier to drop his package and back quickly away.

“Ddd…delivery for Souske Sagara,” he yelled over his shoulder as he bolted out of the gate and down the street.

Souske toed the innocuous looking box now laying on his doorstep noting the return address as he was drawing a bead to destroy it. He flipped it over and read the double encrypted password written on the back before he picked it up and carried it inside. Once the box was contained within a bomb proof enclosure Souske opened it carefully extracting another smaller box and a letter. He unfolded it glancing over the handwritten words scribbled on a piece of stationary.

_Dear Souske,_

I heard from your Aunt Relena that your fathers are on their way to visit. I’ve enclosed something that helped me a lot the last time they visited here. When you’re done with them Uncle Wufei will need them next.

Hugs and kisses,  
Auntie Hilde

Inside the small box were a set of earplugs. Custom designed and made from the purest gundanium Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton could get his hands on. With a sigh of pure relief Souske snugged them in his ears and resettled himself back on his futon. He proceeded to have the best night’s sleep he’d ever had.


End file.
